Traction devices for applying a prolonged pulling or tensile stress on muscles, organs, bones, or the like to correct dislocation, relieve pressure, and other therapeutic purposes have been in general use for a long time. It is common for such traction to be applied under a person's head to treat cervical or spinal fractures by applying a longitudinal force to the person's head directed away from his body resulting in a tensile stress on his back and spine a conventional apparatus for applying such traction includes a strap or pad placed under the person's jaw or chin and may include another strap or pad placed under the back of the head adjacent the neck, with means for applying a longitudinal force on those pads, tending to pull the head in a longitudinal direction away from the body.
These devices while functional for their intended use are not designed for use in combination with a seat, such as in a vehicle, train, boat, plane etc., while traveling. Furthermore, these devices do not provide means for an adjustable break-a-way attachment which in the event of an accident or the like, would allow the apparatus to disengage the pad or chin strap from the supporting structure.
An exemplary apparatus disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,689 provides an apparatus attachable to a chair. However, when the user assumes a seated position within the chair and tightens a lap belt so as to secure the lower thoracic area of the body, the apparatus when positioned may apply traction to the lower spinal region by pulling the entire body upwardly from the chair such that the weight of the entire body is substantially wholly supported by the belt.
Many other attempts to provide traction for the neck and spine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,240, 3,759,255, 3,835,847, 3,750,658 all of which teach traction means for a person while standing or sitting while U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,147 provides a traction apparatus for use when lying down. As noted above these devices are functional but do not include the unique and advantageous qualities as taught within the present invention.
Therefore, it is contended by the applicants that a need exists for a device which may relieve the stress and strain on the neck and spinal area when riding in and/or driving a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, bus airplane etc., with its primary function being to support the weight of the head of a person without impairing their vision, their natural human body rotational mobility and/or driving skills. Furthermore, the supporting rope or cable should include means to break-a-way from its support structure when a predetermined amount of tension is exceeded such as in the case of an accident so as to allow the user a tangle-free and unobstructed exit. Such a device and/or apparatus has not been taught heretofore.